Blame It On Bad Luck
by CherryBoomx2
Summary: A short one-shot about a British girl who meets Loki when he falls to Earth. Enjoy!


She walked briskly down the streetlight lit pavement, under the bright moon. The chilly night air made each of her breaths visible. Her arms were wrapped around her, trying to keep her warm. She crossed the road, and dug into her pockets for her keys. That was when she knew there was someone else there. She glanced around, and her eyes stopped when they saw him. He was tall and pale, with long black hair. He had a long green cloak; the same colour as the eyes that stared back at her. She turned and kept walking towards her house, hoping she would be overlooked. She had no such luck.

"Where is this place? It is Earth, am I not correct?" The stranger said, undoubtedly to her. She stopped and faced him. _Earth? Dear God, he's crazy._

"...Yes. This is Earth. England, Hampshire. Where are you supposed to be?" She replied, taking the option that he was either mentally unstable, or drunk. He just laughed coldly and ignored her question.

"I need a place to hide."

"Hide? Why? Hey, maybe you should just go back your home. People are probably looking for you."

"At my home, I'm sure nobody is looking for me," he said menacingly. She'd struck something, and didn't want to get involved.

"Ok, I don't want trouble. Good luck finding a place to hide," she smiled once, and continued on her way to her house. When she was on her driveway, she risked a look back. He was gone. _Phew._

* * *

Although it was quite late, she didn't feel like sleeping yet. Instead, she poured herself a drink and watched a movie. It was quite a sad film, about an Irish guy in a wheelchair. It was past 12 when it finished, and she was half-asleep. She stumbled into the kitchen to put her glass away. She went to close the blinds, when she noticed something in her garden. _Is that..? No..._

"Excuse me! How did you get into my garden? _Why_ are you in my garden?" she opened the window and called out. The insane man from earlier was just standing there, in her garden as if it was a normal situation. He looked at her oddly.

"Through the gate," he replied simply. When she looked at her once-padlocked gate, it was wide open. She closed the window, and went to the backdoor instead.

"You just...opened it? It wasn't locked?" She was midway between annoyed and shocked.

"No, it didn't appear to be."

"Why are you here? In _my_ garden?"

Again, he ignored her questioning.

"How can I get to New Mexico?"

"New Mexico? In America? That's miles away, you'd need a plane and money and stuff," this really was too weird for a normal Wednesday night, "who even are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard," he seemed to take pride in his answer.

"Ok, Loki, can you get to your home from here? Do you need a lift?" _Asgard? Is that a place in New Mexico?_

"Well, I believe you said 'I'd need a plane and money and stuff'. Where can I get those?"

_He lives in New Mexico? How the hell did he end up in England? In _my_ garden? _She sighed, and thought about how much bad luck her next words would bring her.

"Listen, if you need somewhere to go tonight, you're welcome to use the spare. Just tonight though, gone by morning," she offered. He thought carefully and stared at her. Making a decision, he accepted.

"Thank you, mortal. What is your name?" The strange man stepped through the door, into her kitchen. She was irritated by the way he seemed to be judging it.

"Kiz. Well, Kirsty Rey. But Kiz," she said, showing him to the extra bedroom, "heres the bed. I'm just in the room next door if you need anything."

He didn't say anything, but seemed satisfied. Meanwhile, Kiz was wondering whether there was a crazy murderer sleeping in her house. They exchanged polite goodnights, and she left the room.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, Loki was out of Kiz's house. And she was damn pleased about it. She was glad she wouldn't have to face anymore weird conversations. However, she was puzzled about how he had left. All the doors were secured, and even the gate was locked again. _Maybe it was all a dream. Actually, come to think of it, it must have been. _The only thing different about her house, was the smell. It was faint, but the vanilla and metal was distinctively Loki's. She went downstairs and prepared herself a nice breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast were perfect for Thursday mornings. Some might blame it on bad luck, but just then, there was a knock on the door. Kiz sighed, but went to answer it. She opened the door to find a man in a suit.

"Good morning, Miss Rey, I am Agent Hunt from the British S.H.E.I.L.D organisation. I am here because I have recieved word that a potentially hostile fugitive has been active around your home. I would like any information you have on this man, or his current whereabouts."

She ran his words through her mind. Questions shook her mind, but she decided against asking them. This guy looked important.

"You mean Loki?" Agent Hunt's eyes widened, "I don't think he's hostile."

"You've met the target? Where is he?"

"Well, he said he needed to hide. To go to..." Kiz watched as he muttered something into his earpiece.

"Go to? Where?"

"I...don't remember," she lied. It had occured to her that these were the people Loki was hiding from. She didn't know who the bad guys were.

"Ok, can you describe how you met him?" He was listening intently, eyes hopeful.

"I was walking home, and he asked where he was. I told him, and he said that he needed to hide. I thought he was crazy, I swear, so I offered him to stay at mine for a night. He did, and now he's gone."

"Thank you, miss. You're not harmed?" Agent Hunt asked genuinely.

"Nope."

"Good. Take this, and don't hesitate to call if you see the target," he handed her a card with a number on it.

"Thanks. Good luck finding him," Kiz smiled nervously, and shut the door. _Oh good. I let a wanted threat into my house. Now the government are on to me._

She rubbed her eyes, and went back to her food. As she sat on the chair, there was another knock on the door. _Son of a freaking-_- She huffed and answered it. Of course, it was the last person she wanted to speak to.

"Hello Loki. Some guy just-," Kiz started, but was interrupted.

"What did you tell them?" His face was calm, but his eyes were angry. It was intimidating.

"I just said that you needed a place to crash, so I let you in. Nothing else, honest."

The strange man studied her face, looking for lies. Eventually, he appeared to find truth, because his eyes softened.

"Your house is being monitered."

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"I said, your house is being monitered. There is an agent across the road who is watching this doorstep."

"Dammit, Loki. This is your fault. Shouldn't you be hiding?" She glanced at the card in her hand.

"They can't see me."

"They can't...Ok, you know what? Can you leave? Please? I don't want to be involved in any of this. Go and bother a different innocent bystander," Kiz simply spoke her mind. This tended to happen when she was stressed. Loki just looked amused.

"If you wish. Farewell, Miss Kiz."

And just like that, he was gone. Disappeared. Evaporated._ Poof._ She frowned, and closed the door. Kiz went back to the kitchen, and ate her breakfast. After all, theres no use being confused on an empty stomach.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Kiz curled on to the sofa, and switched on the TV. She flicked through channels, until she saw a face that she recognised.

The news channel was reporting an alien attack in New York. And who was allegedly behind it all? _Loki, of course._ A small smile found its way on to her lips, as she watched the entire report.

It was all madness, storybook events and fairytales. Kiz was glad that she didn't get anymore mixed up in it all. She only felt a small bit of guilt, that she hadn't called S.H.E.I.L.D after Loki left. She didn't see it necassary. He was gone, and clearly not in England. She hoped he'd found his way to New Mexico. Maybe he got back to Asgard after all.

* * *

A/N: I know, I should be writing my other story, but this just fell out of my brain and into my laptop!  
I went and saw Avengers again in the cinema today, and couldn't resist!  
But if you enjoyed it, please review! Or even favourite!x


End file.
